Even Necris Do Stupid Things
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: The Ronin is taking a break in Izanagi base for some refreshments. That's when a young Necris girl appears and make fun of herself. One-shot fic!


**A/N : My first non crossover UT fic!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Unreal Series.**

**

* * *

Even a Necris do something stupid.**

The Ronin team were taking a break on one of the Izanagi Outpost in Japan. Well, even Ronin team needs a rest, right? Now, our 4 Ronin guys were sitting on the terrace, enjoying their tea.

"I still don't understand why they allowed us to take a break, while the Necris are invading." Reaper said.

"Consider it a holiday, Reaper. Every man needs one." said Othello while sipping his tea.

Jester realized that Bishop was not drinking his tea. He was busy looking at his surrounding. "Hey, Bishop. What are you looking for?"

"A soldier must not let his guard down."

Jester rolled her eyes, "Oh, give it a rest will you?"

Well, little did she know, that Bishop was right : A soldier must not let his guard down, because right now, on the tree next to them, was a young Necris girl, spying on them.

This Necris girl was named Kesh. She was at least 10 years old when she became a Necris. That means she would be stuck on a 10 years old body for an eternity. She sighed. Why did she have to go through this anyway? She was a normal human girl with a perfect life once, until suddenly a stupid Necris driver named Kragoth ran over her. Of course she died. No one would be alive when they were run over by a Nemesis. That's when the Necris High Inquisitor decided that she would be one of them.

So they revived her, taught her, blah blah blah, assigned her for a mission to spy the Ronin.

Which was why she was here.

She sighed again. She didn't really like her job, if it could be called a job that is. She always done something stupid enough to make all the Necris burst out laughing on her. Even one day, she was fighting a holographic training enemy, and somehow, she got her leg stuck on a small hole by accident. It seemed that Akasha herself couldn't take that anymore, that she rolled on the floor laughing her ass off as she saw Kesh's unfortunate fate, which every Necris could avoid, maybe. Of course, other Necris soldiers, the Black Legions laughed worse than her.

Yeah, and that day, she would make a fool of herself again.

As Reaper was sipping on his tea, there was a crack coming from the tree. That's when Kesh fell down with a yelp, head first. Reaper's tea almost spilled off as he saw the little unfortunate Necris fell down from the tree.

Reaper quickly grabbed a Rocket Launcher from the table and recharged it. "Well, well. If it is not one of Akasha's minion."

"Well, if that's one of her minion, then she would be the worst." Othello commented, still sitting and holding his cup.

"Couldn't agree more. I never saw any Necris spy fell off the tree by accident." Jester agreed. She was also still sitting on her chair. "Leave her bro, I think she's harmless."

"That's what Akasha want us to think, Sarah. This angel faced Necris wouldn't keep me from blowing her up."

Reaper aimed his armed rocket launcher on the Necris who was still rubbing her head and groaned in pain.

"Okay, alright. Kill me. I really wanted it, honest. I never wanted to be one of them. In fact, life's worse when I became, this."

"What do you mean, worse?" Othello asked curiously.

"Well, I always make fun of myself. Even the Necris High Inquisitor herself couldn't hold her laugh when I did something by accident. I'm always a joker in her eyes!"

"Okay, I want to ask. You're not stupid enough to forget to bring your gun, right?"

"Of course not! I…" But Kesh stopped as she searched for her gun. Then she sighed and said "Don't laugh okay, but I…forgot to bring my gun."

Of course, everyone except Reaper fell off the chair. They couldn't bear it anymore. They laughed for what seemed like hours until they got stomachache.

"That's… the most funniest thing I ever heard!" Othello said as he tried to get up. "I can't believe it, a Necris forgot to bring her gun. Hahahahaha!" He fell down and laughed again.

Reaper rolled his eyes, "Okay, you're free to go, before I changed my mind and killing everyone here with their own laughter. Because I think I'm going to laugh too any time soon."

Kesh didn't waste any time. She ran as fast as she could, but to her dismay, she tripped on a stone and fell flat on her face. She could hear the laughter became louder, and it seemed that Reaper was laughing too, because she heard a big thud on the ground and another laughter joining the chorus.

After she arrived at Omicron 6. She quickly lied down on a bed to forget what happened back there. Well, she heard her fellow Necris soldiers laughing. She didn't know how the hell her humiliating experience got into their ears.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" She said to herself.

**

* * *

A/N : I don't really know how to name this particular Necris. So her name was a random name that occurred on my head.**

**Review please!**


End file.
